T.v. commershals
Commershals for the show. Penguin Falls (We see something that saids hour 1) Rookie:Ok camera on,Me and Pabel are looking for a monster in the closet. Ph:This is crazy...I better not be wasting my time....I could be hugging Puffles right now. (It saids Hour 2) Ph:OH MY Rookipper! Rookie:Pabel! That monster can come out ANY time,We have to be ready. Ph:But... Rookie:PABEL(Holds baseball bat)SHHHHHHH Ph:YOUR FLY IS DOWN! Rookie:PABEL! (It saids Hour 3) Rookie:PABEL! this can be the scientific discovery of the century! Ph:Its probably a Brown puffle Rookie:Theres NO way a brown puffle can stand on its hind legs,(shows a torn sock)eats my sock,(Camera points at closet)Climb up the wall(Camera points at floor,showing purple slime)And leave purple slime after going in the closet! Ph:Thats SO cute! (It now saids HOUR 4) Rookie:Ok Pabel,we are gonna lure the monster with (puts up bag of nachos then puts then on the floor)with those nachos(looks down at ground and sees the bag is gone)ITS GONE! Ph(Eating the nachos):whats the plan again? Rookie:PABEL! (It saids HOUR 5) Rookie:The battery is almost gone,We gotta hurry or it will die out Ph:You owe me 5 bucks if its a brown puffle Rookie:Lets open the door(Rookie and Ph open the door then get attacked by a orange monster) Ph:(The main object is now a coin on the floor,)ITS NOT A BROWN PUFFLE(Screen goes fuzzy)ITS NOT A BROWN PUFFLE! Host:Penguin Falls! COMING SOON! Bob's revenge,Part 1 Host:(We see Bob Planning)HE'S BACK! AND THIS TIME,HE WANTS MR COW2 AND ROOKIE! Bob(We see Bob,Mr Cow2,Rookie and Cadence at Cadence's house):HA! YOU JUST SIGNED MR COW2 AND ROOKIE TO ME!(Mr Cow2 and Rookie gasp) Host:AND HE ISNT BACKIN DOWN! Bob(Tearing paper):I AM NOT A THREAT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY! Host:(Shows bob doing a number of things)That easly! GET READY,FOR BOB VS MR COW2 AND ROOKIE!(Epic music plays when shows more stuff bob did/does in the episode) Bob:YOU'LL ALL BELONG TO ME!(Shows card that saids coming soon and we hear Bob's evil laugh) Operation Orange Annoying Orange(on t.v.):And the winner is...ROOKIE! Cadence:YOU WENT INTO THAT CONTEST?????? Host:After the annoying orange moves with the gang Orange:Hey Alex don't get a BIG HEAD! Everyone else:Groan...... Host:The gang trys to get him out! Gary:OPERATION ORANGE,We have to either kick orange out,Or Ki(goes to other scene) Mr Cow2(Holding some plans):So...I have to make the annoying orange MORE annoying and you'll help me get cadence? ???:Right sweet cakes. Host:But the orange may differ Pear:How much will you pa(gets some paper)JOHN CHARLESON'S PHONE NUMBER?!?!?!?! THANK YOU! Orange(Another scene):I have a whole cloned ARMY! Rookie:I have a bad feeling about this. Host:GET READY FOR,OPERATION ORANGE!!!!!!!!!Coming soon Split Personality *Host:When Mr Cow2 says this *Mr Cow2:If only there were two of me. One to hang out with Cadence and the other one to dstroy Rookie *Host:One wrong move... *Mr Cow2:What's this thing? (Gets zapped by molecular seperator) *Host:...Will make his wish come true *Violent Mr Cow2:If i come back and i'm white, you tell me! (Runs off) *Cadence:Ok. *Romantic Mr Cow2:Hey Cadence! *Host:Will the two parts ever be reunited? Find out iin "Split Personality" Puffle loses girl *Host:When Cadence and Rookie have places to be Mr Cow2 agrees to be their babysitter... *Rookie:Remember,we're counting on you to babysit Amy *Host:...Who then passes the authority on to PH who then passes the authority on to Ferral. *Ferral:I was born to do this. *Host:But... *Ferral:We're going to have so much fun together Amy! (Looks at spot where Amy was) Amy?Oh no. *Host:The search is on! *Mr Cow2:What do you mean you lost her? *Ferral:I had a friend that is a sheepdog.He'd say that this is baaaaaaaaad. *PH:We've looked everywhere! Everything gets shaded except for a part where Amy is hiding behind the couch. *Host:Will they ever find Amy?Find out in "Puffle Lose Girl" Category:Other